Love's Long Journey
by brookeAp3
Summary: [EC]Calleigh has finally admitted to herself that she is in love with Eric, and isn't sure how to handle the situation. Eric however has realised that something has changed in Calleigh and is determined to make things work. Hiphuggers!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is my first fan fiction about how Calleigh has finally admitted her feelings for Eric to herself and Eric and seen something has changed about her so he is now determined to make it work between them.

**Love's Long Journey**

**Chapter 1**

Calleigh made her way down to the M.E.'s office with her head in a daze. She wasn't quite able to think straight due to her mind being foggy and nearly forgot why she was down there in the first place as she walked over to Alexx and her table. On it was the D.B. that Calleigh had come down to question Alexx about.

"Hey Cal!" Alexx greeted her.

"Hi Alexx. Did you find the cause of death?" she asked seeing as it was the first thing that came to her mind to ask.

"I already called and told you that the bullet nicked her heart causing it to bleed out." Alexx answered puzzled as to why Calleigh had asked a question she had the answer to. "Are you ok?" she asked the concern emanating from her voice.

Calleigh gave her a reassuring smile "Yeah I'm fine. I've just got a lot on my mind and must have forgotten that you called. You know, habit." Calleigh hoped that Alexx would accept the excuse.

But of course Calliegh was disappointed as Alexx knew immediately that something was up. "Calleigh you don't forget things." She remarked.

Calleigh of course knew that Alexx was right, but didn't want to admit what was really on her mind. "Everyone is entitled to slip up once in awhile."

Alexx studied Calleigh, a quizzical expression on her face. Calleigh hated it when someone slipped up and normally laid into the person that had. "Ok now I know something's wrong, you're not acting like yourself Cal. What's wrong?"

Calleigh debated with herself whether she should tell Alexx her newly accepted realization that had been taking up a great deal of her thoughts. "It's nothing, I'm fine" she answered knowing that her voice had come out flat.

"No you're not." She stated firmly. "Sweetheart, what's bothering you?" she asked more softly. "You know you can talk to me."

Calleigh looked at Alexx for a moment "I know." She replied. "I'm just having a problem."

"What is it?" Alexx asked now worried about Calleigh. She could normally handle her problems without them interfering in work.

Calleigh hesitated a minute, knowing that she could trust her friend, but not quite sure if she was ready to admit it out loud yet. "Well…" Calleigh started "I think that I'm…" her voice trailed off.

"You're what?" Alexx asked encouraging Calleigh to continue.

"I'm falling in love with Eric." She gasped barely above a whisper relieved to have finally said what had been on her mind for days.

Alexx could not suppress the laugh that escaped her lips. Calleigh was looking at her with an expression of bewilderment on her face which only made Alexx giggle.

"Honey, you've been in love with Eric for years."

Calleigh's emotions changed from confused to surprised and back to confused again. "What are you talking about?"

Alexx chuckled again and stared at Calleigh.

"I have not been in love with Eric for years!"

"I hate to break it to you, babe, but you have. You've been in love with him since the moment you met him."

Calleigh stopped and thought about this statement for a minute. _Have I been in love with him all these years and never realized it? But how could I not have realized it? _Calleigh liked to think that she was a sensible person and a sensible person would have most certainly realized that she had been in love with someone for years.

Alexx watched Callegih trying to sort through her thoughts with amusement and waited for Calleigh to speak again.

Having come to somewhat of a conclusion, Calleigh turned her gaze back to Alexx who was watching her with an amused look on her face. "I don't think so Alexx." She said her voice surprisingly calm for the amount of emotion running through her body.

Alexx sighed and prepared to convince Calleigh of what was and what had been for years. "Cal…" she started off, her voice steady with reasoning. "I have never seen you smile with anyone the way that you do with Eric, your whole face lights up the minute you see him, you laugh more with him over nothing than you do at the funniest thing anyone else says, and if that isn't enough to convince you, you positively sparkle anytime you are near him!"

Calleigh was at a loss of words. _Is everything Alexx just said true? Do I really sparkle in Eric's company? Does my face really light up when I see him? How do I smile at him? Oh god! Maybe I've been in love with him for years!_

Alexx watched the realization cross Calleigh's face and a smile spread across her own.

Calleigh looked at Alexx with a shocked expression. _Now what am I going to do? What does this mean? _Another thought crossed her mind. _Does Eric know? Does he feel the same way? What if he doesn't? _Calleigh had only just realized how deep her feelings for Eric ran, and was surprised at how she didn't think she could bear for Eric not to return her feelings. Shear panic spread through her body and she didn't know how to stop it.

Alexx quickly saw Calleigh's expression change from confused to one of panic. "What's the matter?" she asked grasping Calleigh's arm lightly to steady her, she looked as if she were about to faint.

Calleigh looked into Alexx's eyes, grateful for the hand she had placed on her arm. "What…" she stopped for a moment. "What if Eric doesn't share any of my feelings?" she asked. Calleigh was normally never unsteady, but the thought of Eric not returning her feelings had unhinged her. As she was discovering a lot of things that involved Eric could do.

Alexx smiled at Calleigh's fear. "Hun, trust me you have nothing to worry about. If you thought you were bad you're nothing compared to Eric."

Calleigh looked at her confused, her head clouding again. Alexx only gave her a reassuring smile.

"Honey, that boy has been head over heels in love with you from day one! He already looks at you like there is no one else in the world. He gets the exact same goofy grin on his face when he looks at you as you do when you look at him. And truthfully he pretty much glows whenever he is within twenty feet of you!"

Calleigh couldn't help her heart from swelling in her chest as Alexx talked about Eric. _Oh what am I going to do about this? _But she couldn't help herself from asking "Really?" unsuccessful in hiding the pleasure in her voice.

Alexx only grinned "Really." She answered. "And that's only what you can see on the outside."

Calleigh couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face. She sighed, much calmer than when she had arrived. "Thanks." She exclaimed in gratitude toward Alexx for helping to keep her grounded. Though she had now opened up a whole new set of questions to be delt with.

Alexx flashed Calleigh a smile and moved back to the other side of the table to begin working again. "You're welcome baby."

"I guess I should get up to firearms and process that bullet that killed our vic."

"I'm here if you need me." She said and studied Calleigh once more. She was defiantly steadier than when she had first arrived and seemed to be back to acting like herself.

Calleigh gave Alexx a smile as she studied her to make sure she was fine. "I know." she said and smiled again before turning and walking out.

On her way back to firearms Calleigh considered how she was going to handle everything that she had just realized. She had a long road ahead of her.

**A/N:** Ok so there was the first chapter! I hope you guys liked it! Please review and tell me if I should keep going or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CSI: Miami

**A/N: **Thank you everyone for those great reviews! They mean a lot to me! Here's the next chapter!!

**Chapter 2**

Calleigh stepped off of the elevator and into the lab. She glanced around and a small grin crept across her face. She loved the hustle and bustle of the lab. She walked over to firearms.

As Calleigh began to compare the striations from the bullet found in the victim and the bullet from the test fire of the gun they had found at the scene she heard someone enter the lab. Calleigh glanced up from her microscope and her stomach did a little flip.

"Hey Eric." She said casually so as not to reveal any emotion in her voice. "Did you need something?" though she had admitted, at least to herself, that she did love Eric, she still needed more time to mull over it before she was remotely ready to say anything to Eric.

Eric's breath had caught in his chest when he saw Calleigh bending over her microscope. Calleigh had always taken his breath away, though he had never let her have any idea of it. "Um…yeah." He stumbled unable to remember what he had come to talk to her about, an effect Calleigh often had on him. "Did you find if the striations match?" he asked remembering the case at hand.

"Well I compared them, but they weren't a match. So this isn't the gun that was used to shoot our victim." She answered, suddenly highly aware of how close she and Eric were standing as he looked into the microscope.

Eric straightened up and turned to Calleigh who now seemed uncomfortable. He too was suddenly aware of the little amount of space between them. Eric took a step back from her and scratched the back of his neck. "So now where do we go?" he asked.

Calleigh felt slightly more comfortable now that there was a little more distance between them. "Oh Eric." She exclaimed a smile spreading from the corners of her mouth and extending to a twinkle in her eyes. "You should know the answer to that one."

Eric laughed and softened at Calleigh's smile._ How long is it going to take me to convince her that we were made for each other? _He let out a slow sigh of frustration. "Go back to the crime scene." He said

Calleigh took Eric's sigh as he just didn't want to go back to the scene. She was oblivious, as she had been for years, to what was really going on in Eric's head. "I guess we should go." She said already pulling off her lab coat.

"Ok you grab your kit and I will meet you at the hummer." He replied.

Eric and Calleigh walked out of firearms together, both had huge grins on their faces without being aware they were there.

They parted ways as Calleigh headed to the locker room and Eric headed to the parking garage to wait for Calleigh. Eric did a lot of waiting for Calleigh. How long was he going to have to wait for her to realize what he had know since the second he layed eyes on her, the moment he had heard her laugh, when he had seen her smile, the way it lit every inch of her face. God he loved her so much!

Calleigh saw Eric leaning against the hummer door, eyes closed, waiting for her. Calleigh's stomach rolled over again. She was going to have to do something about that, but right now they needed to focus on the case. "Eric." She whispered, gently placing her hand on his bicep.

Eric was startled by this sudden touch. He had been resting while waiting for Calleigh who was now holding his arm. Her touch was extremely welcome to him. "Sorry." He murmured and stared into her eyes, her beautiful green eyes.

"It's ok." She grinned staring back into his gorgeous brown eyes. She smiled "We should go." She said but made no move to get into the car.

Eric barely registered what Calleigh was saying. His mind had become cloudy and without realizing what he was doing Eric tucked Calleigh's hair behind her ear and gently caressed her cheek.

Calleigh suddenly became aware of the position they were in. She quickly took a step back and stared, wide-eyed, at Eric. She moved hastily to the passenger's side and opened the door. Once inside the hummer, Calleigh sat there shocked at the scene that had just played out.

Eric watched, glued to where he stood, Calleigh step backward and move to get in the hummer. Eric shook his head to clear the fog and confusion from his brain and too got in the car. He started the engine, avoiding looking at Calleigh, and drove away from the lab.

Calleigh and Eric rode in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. What had just happened? What did it mean? By the time they got to the crime scene they were possibly even more confused that they had been earlier that day.

Both began searching for something that would help the case move forward. While they searched Calleigh silently came to the conclusion that she would give each of them some space for now. She wasn't ready for what had just taken place and logically decided to ignore it, at least for awhile.

Meanwhile Eric had also silently come to a very different conclusion. Calleigh felt something for him. He was sure of it; he had seen it in her eyes, fighting to break through all the barriers she had put up. Eric was determined to break those barriers down.

**A/N:** So there it is, I know it's a little short, but it was a good place to stop and the next chapter will defintaly be worth it!! Please review!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I am sorry that I haven't updated in almost a week, but I had a little writers block and I wanted to get a little bit ahead before I updated. And I think you will think that it was worth the wait. So here's the next chapter.

_**Chapter 3**_

Eric sat, frustrated, at the table in the break room. He stared at the file on the table before him, which he was suppose to be reviewing since the case was about to go to trial, but was unable to focus on it. After reading the same sentence for the fifth time he closed the file and stared out the window.

His thoughts instantly rested on Calleigh, where they had been occupied for days. Why was she avoiding him?

Eric and Calleigh had hardly spoken more than a few sentences to each other since their moment in the parking garage. Eric was not use to this treatment from Calleigh and it had put him in a thoroughly sour mood that had his fellow CSI's complaining, seeing as he seemed to be snapping at everyone that crossed his path. Everyone except Calleigh.

Eric growled to himself as he got up for a cup of coffee. He knew that he had to do something, but wasn't sure what action to take.

Slowly sipping his coffee Eric decided that he couldn't wait any longer and had to go talk to Calleigh. Putting down his mug he stormed out of the break room and off toward firearms.

Eric slowed his rapid pace as he walked into the ballistics lab and spotted Calleigh standing with her glasses and ear muffs on, test firing the gun they had found on their second trip to the crime scene.

He stood their watching her for a minute and amused smile on his face, before she removed her safety gear and began making notes.

"Cal"

Calleigh jumped slightly and whizzed around to face the person who had said her name. A flutter of pleasure seeped through her immediately followed by one of dread at seeing Eric. She had been avoiding him as she had promised herself she would. She was instantly torn between wanting to run into his arms or run from the room, but she remained firmly where she stood.

"You scared me Eric." She said calmly

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.' Eric said taken aback by her beauty as always.

Calleigh smiled despite herself. "It's ok. Did you want something?" she asked her voice slightly unsteady.

"Well as a matter of fact I was wondering why you have been avoiding me." He replied, his face unwavering.

Calleigh was taken aback by Eric's sudden abruptness, though only for a minute before quickly recovering herself. A sly smile crept onto her face. "Don't be silly." She said.

Eric however was not convinced. "I'm not being silly!" he said rather matter-of-factly. "You have."

Calleigh stopped and studied Eric before continuing. But his name was the only thing she could muster to say while emotions rushed through her.

Eric smiled knowing he was finally getting to her. "Calleigh" he said and moved quickly to where she was standing.

He moved his hands down her arms and laced their fingers together. Calleigh wiggled uncomfortably at his touch, but Eric only held her tighter.

Eric stared longingly into Calleigh's eyes and saw exactly what he was looking for. Without thinking he lowered his lips to her and embraced her in a soft kiss that he made sure conveyed some of what he felt.

Calleigh's heart swelled in her chest as Eric's lips met hers. Hundreds of wonderful sensations ran through her body and she found herself returning the kiss.

Eric pulled away much too quickly for Calleigh, but she showed no signs of this.

"Eric, we can't." she said using all her will power to keep her voice straight and steady.

Eric said nothing. He only removed his hands from Calleigh's and cupped her face with them instead. Much to his delight Eric felt Calleigh shiver slightly as he did so.

He kissed her again, more deeply this time and pulled back after several seconds.

"Just think about it, ok?" he whispered, their lips only an inch or so apart, breath mixing.

With that he turned and left the lab, leaving a highly conflicted Calleigh to sort out her emotions. As he was returning to the break room Eric held onto what he had seen flash through Calleigh's eyes and the knowledge that she had kissed him back.

* * *

Think about it! Calleigh mused. She had done nothing but think about it since their encounter at the garage.

What was worse though was that Calleigh could not seem to be able to stop from remembering the kiss that she and Eric had shared. There had been so much there, much more that she thought there could be.

Calleigh was staring through her microscope, but not really seeing what she was looking at, she was too immersed in her own thoughts.

"Calleigh" came a distant voice.

She jumped and looked up. Horatio was standing in the door way with a concerned expression.

"Yeah" she said trying to act as if she hadn't been totally absorbed in her own thoughts only moments before.

"Is everything alright?"

Why was everyone asking her that lately? Did her dilemma over Eric show that clearly on her face? "Of course it is!" she exclaimed more restless that she would have liked.

Horatio studied her for a moment longer before continuing. "So what did you find on the gun?"

Calleigh smiled glad to be away from those dangerous waters of what she was feeling. "The striations match the ones from our victim so this is defiantly the gun that was used to shoot him. Eric got the finger prints off of it so that should give you a suspect." Her voice had hitched slightly when she mentioned Eric, but ignored it.

Horatio noticed this, but didn't say anything. "Thanks." Was all he said and left Calleigh to go find Eric.

He walked into the lab and spotted Eric at a computer. "Did you find a match yet?"

Eric glanced up and then retuned his gaze to the computer screen. "Hey H! No, not yet." He replied rather dully.

"Ok well Calleigh said the striations are a match so this guy could be our killer."

Eric's stance changed ever so slightly at the mention of Calleigh's name. Horatio however noticed this and gave Eric an amused look behind his back. There was defiantly something gong on between the two of them, but he wasn't sure what sure as to what it was. It would have to wait since the computer had just beeped to signal a match had been found.

"Marcus Anderson." Eric stated looking at the image that had just popped onto the screen. "In the system for armed robbery."

"Well let's bring Marcus in shall we?"

"Sure thing H." and Eric left the room to go bring their suspect in.

This left Horatio alone in the lab to ponder over what was happening between Eric and Calleigh. Though he only gave it a seconds thought. He trusted Eric and Calleigh to work through whatever it was on their own and if they needed him to come talk.

**A/N: **So there it is. Please review and tell me what you think!! I will probably post the next chapter sometime later this week.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **_Ok so I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in like two weeks!! But I went on vacation and I've got this really big project due like Thurday with everything still to do on it. Plus I re-wrote the next couple of chapters. Anyway I am caught up now, at least with the story and have the next couple of chapters written and typed!! Man I'm doing good. I know that this chapter is really short but the next one will be longer I promise!!! So here's the next chapter._

_**Chapter 4**_

Calleigh was more relived than anyone when the day was finally over and it was time to go home. They had booked Marcus Anderson on killing their vic and it was at last time to leave. She needed to get away and think. So much was pressing on her mind that it was becoming difficult to focus.

Calleigh walked to her car, thinking about Eric. She was forming her own pros and cons list in her mind as she drove away from the lab and toward her home.

Eric cared about her and he did make her laugh, she knew that. He had also always been there for her; he had been there through Hagen and had always supported her and her father. There was no one in the world that she trusted more. But on the other hand they worked together and starting something could complicate their working relationship. And Eric had always been somewhat of a player, though he seemed much more grounded since his accident.

Calleigh had been terrified that Eric would never be the person that she knew and loved again, but she had to admit that the new Eric was much more appealing.

Calleigh was still contemplating what to do when she opened her front door and dropped her bag next to the door and plopped her keys on the table beside it. She decided that a nice, hot, long bath would be a marvelous idea.

Calleigh turned the water to near scolding hot and sprinkled vanilla scented bath salts into the water. As she submerged herself in the water her thoughts turned back to the few moments she had shared with Eric in the lab. And she could feel the way their hands had fit perfectly entwined together, his hands caressing her arms, the warmth of his lips pressed against her own. And she imagined sharing many more moments like that.

Calleigh was still confused a half hour later as she crawled into bed, but was in a pleasant mood with her thoughts upon Eric. And tonight she would dream of what a life with him could truly be like.

* * *

When Calleigh walked into the lab the next morning she was looking forward to seeing Eric, though she still didn't know what she was going to tell him. 

She spotted Alexx standing alone down the hall and walked over to join her.

"Morning!" she said pleasantly.

"Well aren't we in a good mood this morning."

"Yes we are." Calleigh couldn't help but grin.

"And what are we so happy about?" Alexx asked.

"Nothing really." Calleigh replied.

Just then Horatio walked up to them and addressed Calleigh.

"Eric's not coming in today so I need you and Natalia to go to the scene."

"What do you mean he's not coming in?" she asked.

"I mean that he isn't working today."

"Why?"

"I don't know. He just said that he wasn't going to be able to work today." Horatio replied slightly annoyed at being interrogated.

"Didn't you question him about it?" Calleigh continued, her pleasant mood now gone.

"Yes, Calleigh, I did, but I didn't get anything out of him." He eyed her suspiciously "Why are you so concerned about it?"

"Its just Eric hasn't skimped off work in awhile, at least not without a good reason." She was painfully aware that both Alexx and Horatio were now giving her suspicious looks. "I'm going to go and find Natalia and head out."

Calleigh stalked off quickly trying to put as much distance as possible between herself and Horatio and Alexx.

"What do you thinks going on with them?" he asked Alexx.

She smiled "What's been coming for years." She replied and walked away as well, leaving a bewildered Horatio standing alone.

**A/N: **_Ok so nothing really interesting, but the next chapter will be well worth the wait!! So now that I've finally gotten caught up on this story I will post that next chapter after I get 25 reviews. So please comment on it, they make me happy!!_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **_Thank you to everyone who reviewed!!! I'm posting this chapter now, but I have to warn you that I am going to be MIA until Friday because I will never get my homework done if I am here. But I promise to try and squeeze in some writing. So here's chapter 5, enjoy!!_

__

_**Chapter 5**_

Calleigh took the first spare moment that she got to call Eric, but he didn't pick up his phone. Her distress growing larger she drove to his house on her lunch break.

"Eric" she said as she knocked on his front door. "It's Calleigh."

The front door opened and there stood Eric, in his boxers and an ice pack pressed to his head and bruises on his face. Calleigh's eyes drew over Eric's nearly clothes less body and ignoring the pull in her stomach, they rested on the ice pack.

"What happened?" she asked. He had been fine yesterday, more than fine as she so clearly remembered and now he stood here with an ice pack.

"Oh it's nothing." He said.

"No it's nothing." Calleigh stated and pushed him out of the doorway and into the living room, closing the door behind her.

"You obviously had a fight with someone." She said as they sat down on the sofa. "Now tell me what happened."

Eric grinned, he didn't want to look as though he couldn't take care of himself, but he was rather enjoying Calleigh fuss over him. "Well I kind of ran into my sister last night." He started.

"No offense to your sister, but I don't think she's the one who put those cuts on your face. Not that I would blame her if she did."

Eric chuckled; he was crazy about this woman. "No she didn't. I was getting there before someone interrupted me."

Calleigh grinned but remained silent so that Eric would finish.

"Anyway this guy was drunk and hassling her outside some club so I stepped in." he paused for a second and then continued. "Let's just say that he didn't really like that. The next thing I know my sister is dragging me home and then I wake up alone and sore."

Calleigh's heart warmed a little with each word that Eric had said. She knew that family was extremely important to Eric. That had been made obvious the year before with Marisol, but she loved that he had come to his sister's defense.

"Well I guess I can't yell at you for that then."

Eric grinned, Calleigh only ever laid into him when she was annoyed or feeling something she rather wouldn't. "You were going to yell at a broken man?" he asked teasingly.

Calleigh was unable to keep the smile from her lips. "I was considering it. Though I wouldn't quite call you a broken man." She responded a little flirtatiously as she always was with Eric. "Now you ruined my plan."

He laughed "I can't say that I'm really sorry about that."

She smiled and moved to get a closer look. "We really need to clean up those cuts. Do you have any antiseptic?"

"Under the sink."

"I'll go get it. You lay back." She ordered and left to go to the bathroom.

Eric did as he was told and as he lay their he decided that Calleigh's order had been just as sexy even if she was about to sting him.

When she returned, supplies in hand he winced in anticipation of the pain.

"I haven't even done anything yet." She said noticing his look.

"That doesn't mean I don't know what's coming." He defended.

"Just sit still and it'll be over in a minute."

Calleigh applied the antiseptic and repressed the grin forming inside her when Eric squirmed.

"Here" she said and slowly blew on the wound.

Calleigh felt him stiffen and became aware that she was very nearly on top of him. Before she had the chance to move his lips were on hers in a blaze of passion that he had not released before. His hands found her silky hair and they fisted there.

Calleigh was taken aback by the sudden passion, but did not fight it but embraced it. She placed her hands along his neck line and moved until she was lying on top of him.

Eric moved his hands down Calleigh's back and rested them just under the hem of her shirt so that he could feel the heat of her skin.

Their lips were warm as they met each others and there was a subtle graze of teeth and tongue.

Eric moved his hands higher and massaged the small of her back. Meanwhile Calleigh ran her hands down Eric's arms and felt the line of muscles there.

Calleigh felt Eric go hard and this seemed to jolt her back to reality. "Wait" she gasped, out of breath. Calleigh pulled herself off of Eric with some reluctance and sat back on the couch. "We're moving really fast here." She said.

Eric wanted to pull Calleigh back to him, but sat up too. "I'm sorry it's just – "

"No I know." Calleigh interrupted. "But I still need time to think this through." She said.

Eric nodded, disappointed. "I understand." He whispered.

It pained Calleigh to see the look of disappointment on Eric's face, but she wasn't ready to take that step yet.

"Thanks." She whispered and stood up. "If anything happens promise me that you will call me ok?"

"Yeah I promise." Eric made to get up but Calleigh stopped him.

"No you rest. I can see myself out."

Calleigh walked out of the room and Eric heard the front door click. He sighed and laid back, closing his eyes. All of this was so complicated and the last thing on Earth that he wanted to do as mess it up, but also the thing he wanted more than anything on Earth was Calleigh. How was he going to make her see that?

* * *

When Calleigh got back to the lab she found Alexx waiting for her off the elevator.

"Where have you been?" she asked eyeing her with suspicion. "And what the heck happened to you? You look a bit disheveled Cal."

Calleigh caught sight if her reflection in the glass surrounding them. Her hair was rumpled and her face was still flushed.

"I went to go get lunch." She said.

"And getting lunch caused your face to become flushed?' she asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Calleigh replied evasively and started walking away quickly.

"Oh no you don't." Said Alexx catching up to her "What's going on?"

"Nothing, look Alexx I've got to go and talk to Valera." Calleigh made to leave, but Alexx grabbed her arm.

"It can wait for five minutes while you tell me what happened during your lunch break. Now talk."

There was such finality in Alexx's voice that Calleigh decided she might as well tell her what happened; maybe she could help her sort out everything.

"Well I went to go check on Eric."

"Right, go on." Alexx prompted.

"And I found him beat up and bruised. He apparently got into a fight defending his sister last night outside some club."

Calleigh stopped abruptly and started at Alexx, but she just remained silent and waited for Calleigh to finish.

"So I took care of the cuts and we sort of ended up kissing each other."

Alexx smiled and studied Eric's handy work "So then what happened?"

"Nothing, I told him that I still need to think about it and left."

"Now what did you do that for, honey?"

"Do what?" Natalia asked walking up to them.

"Nothing important." Calleigh replied instantly, ignoring the annoyed look Alexx gave her. "Did you get anything off the shoe print?"

"Unfortunately no. Anything off the strand of hair we found yet?"

"I was just about to go see Valera." She said. "I'll see you guy's later."

"What's up with her?" Natalia asked watching Calleigh race off toward DNA.

"She's being stubborn as usual." Alexx answered.

Natalia frowned confused. "About what?"

Alexx smiled at her "It's nothing. I've got to go. I'll see you later, honey." And she walked off toward the morgue.

What was going on with everyone? Natalia asked herself.

* * *

Calleigh spent the rest of the day avoiding the morgue and diving into her case load to keep those stubborn thoughts of Eric out of her mind. To no avail they kept creeping back.

By the end of the day she had solved her case from this morning and the guy was going away for at least twenty-five years.

Feeling rather pleased with herself Calleigh veered to the locker room to retrieve her purse and head home. She found Ryan there and greeted him happily.

"Hey." He said back. He'd had an interesting conversation with Natalia earlier that day and was concerned himself about Calleigh. "Everything cool?" he asked.

"Yeah everything's fine." She answered a little confused. "What about you?"

"Oh yeah I'm great." She seemed fine to him. Maybe Natalia was just overreacting like women so often did. "I heard that you cracked your case."

"Yeah I did."

"That was pretty quick." He stated casually so that he didn't raise Calleigh's temper. Lord knows he had experienced his fill of Calleigh's wrath to last him a life time.

"Well it wasn't that difficult. I just had to focus on it." She replied throwing him a suspicious glance. "Does it matter? I mean it's another killer off the streets isn't it?"

"No, no it's great that you caught him so quickly." He responded hurriedly feeling Calleigh's irritation.

"Ok, well I'll see you tomorrow, Ryan."

It would probably be best just to drop the issue for now Ryan decided as he watched Calleigh walk out of the room. He shut his own locker and headed home.

**A/N:**_ Ok so there you go. Now I would like to get at least 35-40 reviews before I post the next chapter, but that probably won't be till Friday. Unless by some miracle I get all my work done in the next day or two. Yeah right! Please review!!_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**_ I finally finished my homework!!!! Though now I have to study for a test : ( But in celebration I decided to update a day early. You probably won't be too happy with this chapter, but the next one will surely make up for it. Thank you to all of you that reviewed also. So here's the next chapter._

_**Chapter 7**_

Eric arrived at the lab the next day not quite as good as new, but at least his cuts were healing from whatever it had been that Calleigh had done to him.

No he knew exactly what Calleigh had done to him. She had planted her taste and scent in him and now he couldn't get it out. Why did she have to be so gosh darn appealing?

He wasn't going to be able to keep his hands off her for much longer. Not that he wanted to keep them off now, but he was going to respect her plea, at least to some extent. There was no harm in reminding her of what was between them.

Calleigh was going to have to work out her issues before they could completely be together. But cutting off contact wasn't going to help the situation any. And Eric had every intention of nudging the situation right along.

Eric was plotting how he was going to remind Calleigh of their little roll on the couch when Natalia walked up to him.

"Whoa, what happened to you? You look like you've had a baby grand piano dropped on you."

"Thanks for the sympathy." He replied a little sarcastically.

"I'm sorry. Are you ok?" she asked.

"I've been better."

"I'm sure. Now what happened?"

"I had a little encounter." Eric answered.

"That doesn't look so little to me."

"It looked worse yesterday before Calleigh fixed it up."

"Calleigh?" Natalia asked confused.

"Yeah, she came by to check on me because I wasn't in yesterday."

"When did she stop by?" she questioned, beginning to put together Calleigh's appearance yesterday when she got back from lunch. I guess now she knew what Calleigh had eaten for lunch.

"I don't know, around 12:30. Why?" Eric asked confused why it was so interesting.

"I was just wondering. I didn't know that she had gone to see you." Finally connecting what had been going on with Calleigh. She didn't know why it hadn't occurred to her before now.

"Does it matter?" Eric asked getting annoyed.

"No. Does it?"

Of course it did, but Eric wasn't going to admit that to Natalia. "No, why would it?"

"I don't know."

Eric sighed "Let's just change the subject. Where are we on Austin Jones?" he asked.

"Well Ryan brought him in for questioning yesterday, but we were forced to release him."

"So what have we got to do to tie him to the murder?"

"I think that Calleigh had a lead on something, but I'm not sure what."

"Ok, do you know where she is?" he asked.

"I thought I saw her out by her car." Natalia answered.

"Ok, thanks."

Eric walked back to the elevator from where he had just come. When he reached the ground level Eric walked outside and looked around for Calleigh.

Once he spotted her walking up the path Eric headed her way. But he stopped dead when Austin Jones came running up behind her and grabbed Calleigh around the waist and neck.

Eric stood frozen, fear sliced through him as if by the knife that Austin held against Calleigh's throat.

When the adrenaline started to pump through his body Eric did the first thing that came to him. As he ran to where they were standing he could only see the look of fear etched on Calleigh's face.

"Austin let her go! This is no way to…" Eric stopped when Austin pushed the knife into his chest so the point was just barely resting on his chest. "Austin." He started slowly.

"Step back." Austin demanded.

"Just let her go."

"I said step back." And he pushed the knife a little deeper.

"Eric do what he says." Calleigh squeaked her air supply was being cut off.

"Not while he's got you." Eric said firmly.

"Would you please just do it." She started to plea. The knife pressed in his chest was starting to make her panic, which was the worst possible thing to happen.

"You heard the lady. Step back."

Eric took a step away from them, he was still fearing for Calleigh's life. "Let's just talk about this Austin. This isn't going to help the situation."

"What do you know about the situation." He snapped his arm and voice shaking slightly.

"I know that holding her isn't going to help your case any."

Austin seemed to consider this for a moment before retaliating. "Oh no? It certainly got your attention."

"Ok, you've got my attention now so if you'll just let her go you and I can discuss this."

"Why should I? She's the reason that I'm in this situation in the first place."

Puzzled Eric continued to try and calm Austin into releasing Calleigh. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"She's the one who's on my case. Won't leave me alone."

"She's only doing her job." Eric retorted defending Calleigh. "If you aren't guilty then you shouldn't have anything to hide."

Calleigh listened to the two men with her full attention. Austin's grip on her tightened with each sentence he said. Out of the corner of her eye Calleigh saw Horatio and a group of officers rush out of the building cautiously. She tried to relay the information to Eric without letting Austin in.

Eric spotted Calleigh's looks and understood what was going on when she discreetly mouthed Horatio to him.

"Austin, let her go and we'll talk about it." He was trying to distract him while they surrounded them.

"Austin." Horatio called in his controlling-the-situation voice, his gun drawn. "Austin, let her go."

Austin's head swiveled around to see that he was surrounded by officers with their guns out. He let out a rough sigh and shoved her.

Eric caught her in his arms before she fell to the ground. She braced herself on his arms before turning to face Austin.

Horatio walked up to them as Austin was being led away in handcuffs. "You guy's ok?" he asked.

"Yeah H." Eric replied and looked to Calleigh.

"I'm fine."

"Ok, I'm going to go follow up on this." And with that he followed Austin into the building. He turned around in time to see Calleigh start yelling at Delko, though he was far enough away that he couldn't hear what they were arguing about. Horatio didn't give it a second thought; it was nothing new and headed inside to deal with Austin.

"What do you think you were doing?" Calleigh started.

"He had you hostage. I panicked." Eric said.

"Exactly."

"The man had a knife to your throat! I reacted." Eric exclaimed.

"That's my point. You didn't think or follow procedure." Calleigh argued. "How do you think I felt when he pushed that knife into your chest?"

"Maybe how I felt when I saw him grab you." He sighed. "What's the point you're trying to make Cal?"

"This isn't going to work, Eric." She stated with more than a little regret at her decision.

"Why?" he asked, the hurt he was feeling in every nerve reaching his voice.

"Because the deeper our feelings get the worse it's going it be." Calleigh said defending her choice.

"My feelings are already pretty deep." Eric said his voice flat.

"Eric, I can't risk it."

"Why don't you tell me what you want?"

Calleigh paused for a minute. What she wanted? She wanted Eric, but she couldn't have that. "I don't want to lose your friendship." She finally answered.

"This isn't about friendship Calleigh." Said Eric releasing his frustration. "And that doesn't answer the question."

When Calleigh didn't answer Eric let out a tired, frustrated laugh and walked away, shaking his head, from where she was standing.

Calleigh watched him leave while every muscle in her body cried out to follow him, but she walked the other way, fighting not to look over her shoulder.

**A/N:**_ So not really what you guy's wanted. Me neither, but Chapter 7 will make up for this one. I'm going to say that I want 60 reviews before I post the next chapter, probably sometime early next week. Please Please review!!_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**_ Thank you to everyone that reviewed, I like to know what you guys think and how you interpret the story and my writing. Anyway I'm sort of stuck on where to take the story after this chapter, so if anyone has any ideas I am open to them. Plus I'm starting school tomorrow so I don't know how much time I'm going to get to write because I took on an insane course load! I will try to update as soon as I have something written._

_**Chapter 7**_

Eric was miserable over the next week. All he thought about was work, its all he would allow himself to think about. Because when he wasn't working he was thinking about Calleigh. He had been steering clear of her for the past week. It was just too painful to be around her. Constantly reminded of her scent, the way her eyes sparkled, her laugh.

Eric's grip on the steering wheel tightened, making his knuckles turn white, as he drove the hummer to the scene. Why did she have to be so stubborn? But then that was just one of the things that he loved about her.

He was still brooding over her when he pulled up to that crime scene. Eric got out, grabbing his kit from the passenger's seat, and walked to where Horatio was standing.

"Hey H. What've we got?" he asked.

"Well, Eric, the body was found floating in the canal. It's possible that she may have left evidence in the water."

"I'm going in." he said.

"Thanks Eric."

Once Eric was finished searching the water he resurfaced. When he was standing ashore he spotted Calleigh standing several yards away, searching a bush. His body went stiff and ridged. By some miracle chance he had managed to not work the same case for the past week. He guessed his luck was coming to an end.

Ryan walked over to where Eric stood transfixed, his gaze set on Calleigh. "Eric." He said cautiously.

Eric jolted back to reality to find Ryan talking to him. "Yeah, Ryan, What's up?" he rambled off.

Ryan looked from Eric to Calleigh and back to Eric. "I don't think I've ever seen you and Calleigh ignore each other." He said. "You've been mad at each other, but you've never ignored each other. Must be pretty bad.

"I don't know what you're talking about man." Eric said annoyed that it showed so clearly.

"Uh-huh, so those daggers you're staring don't mean a thing." Ryan said crossing his arms. "You wanna share what's going on?"

"Not particularly." He replied. "Can we please just focus on the case?"

"Sure." He knew something was wrong between Calleigh and Eric; he'd have to do a little investigating later. "Find anything in the water?"

"No." Eric sighed from both frustration and relief.

"Hey." Calleigh said walking up to them giving Eric a cautious look. "I found some substance on the bush that shouldn't be there. I'm going to take it to trace."

"Ok." Ryan answered.

Calleigh looked to Eric for anything, but he was avoiding her eyes. She sighed. "Ok, I'll see you guy's later."

Ryan watched Calleigh go back to the hummer then turned to Eric. "What's the matter with you?" he demanded.

"Nothing." He replied hotly. Being that close to Calleigh had sent the searing pain back into his chest.

"Well Calleigh doesn't deserve to be snubbed. Especially by you."

"Look, Ryan, you have no idea what's going on so why don't you just stay out of it."

"So there's something going on." Ryan said cockily.

"It's none of your business, Wolfe." Eric fired off and walked away. Eric was more annoyed that Ryan was right than he was mad.

* * *

Eric was making his way to trace to find Calleigh. He would have liked to avoid talking to her all together, but Ryan had refused to go. Even when Eric mentioned he had seniority over him.

Eric paused outside the door, watching Calleigh work. He loved to watch her work. The way her brow would furrow in concentration and then the look of satisfaction that crossed her features when she found her answer. There was nothing that Eric liked to watch more than Calleigh at work, or Calleigh anytime for that matter.

He took a deep breath and opened the door. Calleigh's head shot up and then looked down again as she saw who it was.

Eric waited until Calleigh had finished before he said anything. He wasn't looking forward to being the one to make the first move. "What did you get?" he asked.

"The substance we found was some type of glue usually used in construction." She said.

"Our suspect owns a hardware store. So now we can put him at the scene."

"I'll let Horatio know."

Eric waited while Calleigh spoke to Horatio, though he wasn't sure why he was compelled to stay.

"Horatio's taking care of it." She said. Calleigh wasn't sure what she wanted to say, but knew that she had to do something, to try and make Eric understand. "Look, Eric." She began but paused when he shook his head.

"I just want to know what's stopping you."

"I told you – "

"No, that's just and excuse. It may be a real concern, but that isn't the reason you won't let us be together. What're you afraid of Cal?" Eric waited, knowing that he was treading dangerous waters, but he had to know.

"I'm not afraid of anything." Calleigh defended.

"Calleigh, who knows you better than me?" Eric asked. "I know when something's going on. I thought that you trusted me."

"I do trust you, Eric. I trust you with every fiber of my being." Calleigh felt her shield weakening and hastily tried to build it up again.

"Then tell me why you're fighting this." Eric knew Calleigh better than anyone, which was precisely the point.

"Why are you being so persistent Eric?" she asked wanting to move the conversation away from her.

"Because you are the most important thing in the world to me, Cal. And I'm not going to give up on you." He said.

"You were doing a pretty good impression of it this week." Admitting her feelings would make her appear weak and Calleigh wasn't going to let that happen.

"Damn it, Cal. You hurt me." They were going to work this out even if they ended up killing each other in the process.

"Eric, I'm sorry I hurt you. I didn't want to."

"Then why did you?"

Calleigh hesitated, trying to find someway out of the situation. She wasn't finding one. "Eric you're important to me."

"Then what's stopping you?" he asked. He could feel her defensies starting to waver and he was going to break through.

"It gets complicated with you. You know me too well. I can't protect myself from you." Calleigh stopped abruptly when she realized what she'd just admitted. "See."

Eric was confused. "No I don't see. What do you mean you can't protect yourself from me?"

With a small sigh Calleigh decided she might as well finish what she'd started. "I loose my control with you. You could hurt me."

Eric waited for a minute trying to let his brain process what she was saying. This was the most that Calleigh had ever opened up to him. "I'd never hurt you Cal."

"Not intentionally, but that's the point. You matter enough that you could hurt me."

Eric's head was spinning, but he was certain of one thing. He moved next to her and cupped her face in his hands. Her eyes were watery and he knew that she had given him a precious gift. She had opened up to him fully, admitting what she guarded most. He wasn't going to screw it up.

He starred into her bright green eyes so she saw everything. "I will never hurt you Calleigh."

Calleigh starred back, searching his eyes. Where she found her reassurance, even without his words. She smiled. "I believe you."

"Good." And with that he lowered his lips to hers in a light kiss that sealed everything. Eric lowered his forehead to hers. "You just had to put me through hell didn't you?"

She laughed. "You just make it so easy." And Eric kissed her again, deeper this time.

Calleigh pulled back and realized they were standing in the middle of the lab. They had seemed so far away minutes before, lost except for the other. "We're going to be the talk of the lab for days. You realize that right?"

He grinned. "As long as I've got you I could care less."

She smiled. "We should find Horatio."

Eric shook his head. "Always work, work, work."

Calleigh grinned, happier than she had been in days. "You bet your ass."

**A/N:**_ So there it is. I hope that it makes up for last chapter and I will get many raving reviews! lol So again I am stuck and would love to hear where you guys would like me to take the story. Please Please review and let me know what you think!!_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **_Ok I know that its been forever since i've updated and I am truly sorry about that!! I had writters block with this story for like 2 months!! But now it's almost done and I already have an idea for a sequeal in mind. Enjoy!!_

__

_**Chapter 8**_

Separated the remainder of the day Eric was dying to see Calleigh by the end of it. He headed toward ballistics first, the most likely place she would be.

He was so happy that he had been unable to keep a smile off his face all day. He wanted Calleigh alone tonight and somehow through all the bustle of the day he had managed to plan an evening that she would remember.

Striking out with ballistics Eric went over to trace, but she wasn't their either, as somewhat of a last resort Eric strolled over to DNA where he found Valera.

"Hey, Valera! Have you seen Calleigh?" he asked.

"Not recently. What do you need her for?" she asked.

"I just need to find her." He answered annoyed. Why did Valera have to be so nosey?

"Does this have anything to do with what went on between you two today in the lab?" Valera prompted farther.

"Why don't you mind your own business? What went on between me and Calleigh today is none of your business." Eric retorted. There was no privacy here; people could at least pretend to mind their own business.

"If you don't want people to know your business then you shouldn't go around kissing people in the middle of an open lab." She stated.

Eric couldn't comment on that because frankly she had a point. They had been out in the open for everyone to see.

Valera shook her head, he knew she was right. "You might want to look over in layout. That's the last place I saw her."

"Thank you."

Following Valera's advice Eric finally found her, pictures scattered in front of her.

"Hey."

Calleigh's head popped up and a smile formed on her lips. "Hey you!"

"What're you doing?" Eric stepped forward so he was standing directly behind her. Close enough that he was able to smell her vanilla shampoo.

"Just going over this case." She replied. Calleigh had the urge to lean back and melt into Eric, but refrained from it.

"The day's over."

"I know, but I'm hooked."

Eric bent his head down so he could nibble on her ear, placing his hands on her hips. "Work can wait. I've got something for you." He whispered lightly.

"What sort of something?" Calleigh asked, her curiosity rising.

"I guess you're gonna have to wait and see." He responded mysteriously.

Trying to be firm Calleigh turned around, that wouldn't happen with Eric touching her. "Eric."

"Calleigh."

She shook her head at the childishness of the situation.

"It's a surprise, alright? I will pick you up at seven o'clock."

"Where are you taking me?" she asked.

"What don't you get about the word surprise, Cal?"

She laughed. "Alright, fine."

Eric grinned. He moved in and kissed her lightly on the lips, lingering a few seconds longer than necessary. "I'll see you at seven."

Buzzing, Calleigh agreed weakly.

Leaving the lab, Eric was flying high with the anticipation of the evening ahead.

* * *

Calleigh sat on her living room couch waiting for Eric to pick her up. She had managed to be ready fifteen minutes early because she knew Eric wouldn't be late for their date.

She felt so nervous. Calleigh knew there was no reason she should be and it wasn't like her, but the butterflies wouldn't quit. Something felt different to her.

As Calleigh attempted to settle her stomach by tidying her living room she was straightening her bookshelves when the doorbell rang. Quickly glancing at the clock she noted it was 7:03.

Grinning Calleigh abandoned her task to answer the door. When she saw him Calleigh felt her knees go weak. He was wearing a slate grey suit and light blue shirt. Calleigh's pulse quickened. He looked sexy! Suddenly the bright yellow sundress Calleigh had slipped on felt inadequate. Her fears were suppressed however with the look in Eric's eyes.

"You look amazing!" he exclaimed, pulling Calleigh into an embrace, snaking his arms around her waist. Eric planted a kiss on her lips. "I like the dress." He whispered in her ear.

Calleigh smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. She could defiantly get used to this. Calleigh leaned back so she could look at him. "I thought you might."

Eric laughed and kissed her again. He ran his hands down her arms and took a step back. "You ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah, where are we going?"

Eric sighed playfully. "I told you it's a surprise."

Calleigh planted her hands on her hips. "You aren't going to tell me?" Grabbing her purse she walked out the door to Eric's car.

"No, I'm not." Shutting the door Eric followed her. She had opened the door and was inside before Eric even got there. With a frustrated sigh he got in and started the car.

Eric reached over and laced his fingers with Calleigh's as he headed toward their destination. And Calleigh pestered him the whole way.

"We're here, Cal."

Calleigh looked around and unsuccessfully tried to suppress a squeal. "Eric, I love this place!"

"I know." He grinned at her reaction. "That's why we're here." Eric stepped out of the car and took Calleigh's hand once she had done the same.

When they were seated and their orders had been taken Calleigh smiled at Eric across the table. "This is really nice Eric."

He smiled. "I'm glad you like it. I've got five years to make up for."

Calleigh grinned sheepishly. "So I can expect this to be a regular thing?" she asked slyly.

Eric chuckled. "Possibly. It depends on what I get out of it. What am I getting out of it?" he asked.

Calleigh couldn't hide her amusement from her voice or her face. "Depends on how satisfied I am."

"Well then I'm just going to have to work harder." Eric said and thanked the waiter when their meals were brought out.

The rest of the meal was full of idle conversation and laughs. When Eric and Calleigh left the restaurant the sun was slightly above the horizon, creating a nice glow to the evening.

"This was wonderful, Eric." Calleigh said, hooking her arm in his.

"It's not over yet." He responded.

"It's not? Where else are we going?"

"That would be another surprise." Eric walked to the car and this time managed to get the door open before Calleigh could beat him to it.

The driver was quiet and pleasant, each enjoying the others company.

"Here we are." He said after pulling up.

Calleigh looked around before turning and giving Eric a confused look.

"We went somewhere you love now we're going somewhere I love." He replied and got out of the car.

Calleigh followed suit, but was still uncertain what they were doing at the beach. As Eric grabbed her hand and started leading her toward the water Calleigh hesitated.

"Eric, I am not getting in that water."

Stopping and turning to her a grin spread across his face. Eric studied Calleigh's dress. It wasn't very difficult to imagine a highly pleasing fantasy of that dress wet and slicked to her body.

"As appealing as that may be we're not going swimming." With that he kept walking.

On a huff Calleigh followed him. "Then what are we doing here?" She halted however when she saw where Eric had stopped. Calleigh lifted her gaze from the scene before her to Eric's face.

"I thought we would watch the sunset."

It was rare that Calleigh Duquesne was at a loss of words, but that was where she found herself as she looked into Eric's eyes.

Smiling because he knew that he'd hit the mark Eric moved to stand with her. "Do you like it?" he asked gesturing to the blanket and flowers, lilies of course.

"I love it!" Calleigh sighed, spotting the flowers her heart melted. There had never been anyone who had treated her like this. If it was possible Calleigh fell even more in love with him.

She looked up and kissed him before he deepened it. With her head spinning Calleigh broke the kiss. It scared her to have this deep a connection with someone, even if she did trust him with every fiber of her being.

Setting her worries aside, to be dealt with at a later time, Calleigh grabbed his hand and settled herself on the blanket. Resting her head on his shoulder Calleigh felt content, relaxing she allowed her eyes to shut.

Calleigh didn't realize she had drooped off until Eric was nudging her awake.

Much too comfortable she only fluttered her eyes open for a second. Long enough to realize that it was dark out and the moon was shining. "Mmmmm. How long have I been asleep?" she asked groggily.

"About an hour." Eric answered. He wasn't ashamed to admit that he hadn't done anything to stop her from cuddling against him. Or that he'd been watching her sleep.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Awake now she sat up.

"Because you were content." He smiled and brushed his lips over hers. "Come on. I'll take you home." Pulling her up by her hands Eric led her to the car.

The drive to Calleigh's house was quiet. Once outside her door Eric didn't want to leave. He pulled her to him and kissed her hair.

"Eric,"

"Yeah?"

Calleigh snuggled closer. "Don't leave. Stay here with me." Needing him to be there this much terrified her, but she couldn't help it.

"Ok."

**A/N:**_ Hoped you liked it!! Next chapter will hopefully be up sometime next week. Please Please review!!_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **_Ok so here is the last chapter :( but I am working on a sequeal!! I hope that you guys like the ending. Please review and tell me what you think!!!_

_**Chapter 9**_

Pushing her front door open Calleigh pulled Eric inside with her. She didn't know what she planned to happen, but she would enjoy being with him while she figured it out.

Calleigh slid her arms around his neck. "Tonight was amazing!" she sighed.

A smile slowly spread on his lips as he moved his face closer to Calleigh's. "Good. I wanted it to be."

Eric nipped gently at her bottom lip, enjoying teasing her. After all the time they had danced around each other it was somewhat surreal he was standing with her arms around him in the middle of her hallway.

"You succeeded." Calleigh said lightly and with that pressed her lips to his. It was only a matter of seconds before she felt light headed. Amazed one kiss from him could do that she pulled back.

"You're pretty good at that you know."

Nodding Eric captured her lips again. He wanted to relish in that taste, her taste, forever. Eric wrapped his arms around Calleigh's tiny waist and his hands fisted in her dress.

Calleigh was caught off guard and her body was reacting to Eric, edging closer to him so their abdomens touched, before her mind caught up. Her hands had taken on a life of their own and were sliding Eric's jacket off when Calleigh became aware of it.

Eric fell even farther into the kiss when Calleigh started unbuttoning his shirt. Lifting her off her feet he made his way to Calleigh's bedroom.

Eric placed her on her back and smiled down at her. "You're beautiful." He said it so seriously shivers raced over her skin.

"Eric – "

"Shhhh." He began planting light kisses over her neck, running his hands over her body. Reaching around her back Eric unzipped her dress and slid one strap down her shoulder, focusing his kisses on the newly exposed skin.

Eric paused for a second. "Are you sure?" he asked. There was nothing that he wanted more, but it had to be Calleigh's decision.

Calleigh grinned up at him mysteriously before ridding him of his pants. "Yes." She whispered, letting her tongue linger on his lobe.

It was all the confirmation he needed. Eric shrugged off, with Calleigh's assistance, her dress to reveal black lace. Lace that was defiantly doing its job.

Eric massaged his thumbs over the material, then the swell of her breasts. He added his lips to the equation when Calleigh let out a sigh of pleasure. A sigh that turned into a moan as Eric unhooked the clasp of her bra.

Calleigh ran her fingers through Eric's hair as he began to ravish her breasts, slowly and sensuously.

Eric moved his lips back to Calleigh's, every shiver and sigh roaring in his head. He felt like the luckiest man alive to have this woman in his arms.

"I love you, Calleigh." He whispered across her face.

Calleigh's heart felt like it was going to burst. She had never realized hearing those words from the man she loved could feel so wonderful.

"I love you, too." She whispered back.

He smiled. He had needed her to hear her say it, needed to know. "I need you, Calleigh. Let me have you."

She was silent for awhile, knowing that he was talking about more than the obvious. What scared her even more was that she needed him too. In so many ways.

Eric feathered her body with kisses while he removed her lace panties, the last remaining boundary between them. He moved back to her mouth when he slipped inside her.

Calleigh moaned while their hips moved in perfect syncopation. Pleasure rippled through her, senses in overdrive.

He knew she was close, so was he. Eric kissed the spot just behind her ear. That did it. As Calleigh came around him Eric lost the last bit of control and they fell together.

* * *

Calleigh was lying in Eric's arms feeling immensely satisfied. There was no other word for it. He had been more than she imagined he could be, and she had imagined plenty over the recent weeks.

Relaxed and completely comfortable Calleigh snuggled closer to him. She could spend the rest of her life right here in Eric's embrace. The thought instantly made her tense.

Eric felt it and trying to relax her again he stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. It worked a little, but she wasn't as comfortable as she had been.

"Cal, what's the matter?" he asked.

Calleigh cursed herself for being so readable to him. "Nothing. You were amazing."

"What happened to the relaxed Calleigh that was here a couple of minutes ago?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Eric." She kissed his chest, drawing circles over his abs.

He decided to let it drop mainly because she did seem more at ease. Eric mirrored Calleigh's motion over her back. Content Eric felt himself succumb to sleep.

Calleigh felt Eric's slow, rhythmic breathing and sighed. There was no way she was going to be able to walk away from this, from him. She loved him too much.

She looked up at his sleeping face and her heart fell even deeper. Calleigh kissed his temple and settled into his arms again.

"I'm yours." She whispered and drifted off to sleep.

**The End**


End file.
